always with me
by lachilly
Summary: rachel and ross have broken up rachel gets into drugs and they meet up and you'll just have to find out the rest *Chap 5 up.. a twist (A/N-sorry i havent updated in a while.. ill try & get better @ that read&ReviewN plz
1. Always with me

Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters  
  
Always With Me....  
Rachel sat on her bed in her room and sobbed quietly to herself. She couldn't believe what she had just done. How could she be so stupid? She looked at her forearm. Dried blood covered it and now you could only see red stains, not her beautiful skin. She looked back down and sobbed again. She held her knees close to her chest and buried her head into them. The phone rang and she jumped at the noise. Not realizing what had happened just a few minutes ago, she sat there and stared at it. It rang again. Still, she didn't move. Just let the sound ring through the air. It rang a final time, but this time the answering machine picked it up.  
  
br br  
  
"Hey it's Rachel, I can't come to the phone right now but leave me a message 'kay!" She halfway chuckled at how happy she was hearing her voice.  
  
br br  
  
"Hey Rach, it's Mon. umm you didn't show up at the coffee house today and nobody saw you so just wanted to make sure everything was alright. Well anyway I got to get going but call me back ASAP" Hearing Monica's, her best friend's, voice made her cry even more. She didn't know how to tell anyone. All she felt was emptiness, like her life was over. She went outside on her balcony and lit up a joint. For a while now she has been smoking more and more pot, loving the feeling it gave her. It reminded her that maybe there was a reason to live, or just to get high and forget all her problems. She needed help but didn't know whom to turn to. She knew if she talked to Mon, she would just get lectured. Chandler would just laugh in her face, Phoebe, well she would come up with some radical, pointless idea, and Joey, well his answer would be something along the lines of "how you doin'" That left Ross. Her ex-boyfriend. They hadn't spoken in days since they broke up. She missed that rush her gave her every time he smiled or touched her. She wanted that again. But it was never going to happen. He was with that Chloe bitch. I guess they really hit it off that night. Now Rachel was just left with herself and Ross's old things that still smelled of him. She went back into her room in Monica's old apartment. Monica had moved out a few days ago to live with her first serious beau, Jason, since Richard. Rachel was left all alone which made this even worse. She sat down on her bed and took out a journal.  
  
br br  
  
I Hey, it's me. Nothing's getting any better. Ross is still with that bitch Chloe. God I miss him so much. Why did we have to fight? We were doing so well together. I was really hoping he would propose because well all I wanted to do was spend the rest of my life with him, and now look at me. I haven't seen him or spoken to him for days. I miss him so much. My life is nothing without him, he is like everything that kept me going before and now I'm nothing. Just a lifeless body walking around. I don't even think he would consider coming back to me now. I haven't eaten in days, I've been smoking and drinking so much I smell like crap. Not only that, but now I think I'm addicted to that shit. I want him, and that's all. Why can't he see that? Love, Rach. March 16 /I  
  
br br  
  
She placed the pen on top of the book and hugged it tightly. This had been her best friend for the past couple of days since she avoided everyone else. She put the book back into her nightstand, which was filled with used tissues and pictures of Ross. She picked up one of the pictures and smiled. That rush had come to her just from a picture. She imagined what it would have been like if he was standing there, she wouldn't be able to control herself. Then she picked up another picture, this time of both her and Ross. This time she cried, knowing this would never happen again. She got up and went into the kitchen. She briefly looked through the fridge looking for something to drink. She then looked above it, and beside it. All of a sudden a rage came upon her and she tore apart the kitchen looking for liquor. She had none. She drank it all this morning and then after that slit part of her arm. She got a spine tingling chill at the thought of that. She then sighed, picked up her keys and wallet and left the apartment still dressed in her pajamas and slippers. She hadn't showered, put on makeup or tried to look decent. She looked like a complete wreck. But she went looking for something to improve her day anyway. She left her building and started to walk down the street to the local liquor store. On the way she picked up a few magazines at a corner stand and continued on. She glanced at the cover of this month's Cosmo and it read "Make him fall in love with you" Reading this made her excited. She immediately thought of Ross and how she may take a few tips from this to help their relationship move along. She read it while walking down the sidewalk and wasn't paying attention to the busy New York streets. She walked straight into someone and fell over because she was so weak. She blacked out for a moment after hitting her head on the cement.  
  
br br  
  
"Hello? Are you okay? I'm really sorry. Are you okay?" She blinked a few times before realizing whom it was that she had run into.  
  
br br  
  
"Ross?" br  
  
br br  
  
"OMG Rachel? I didn't recognize you! Are you okay?" he said surprisingly  
  
br br "Yeah, I think." She mumbled.  
  
br br  
  
He helped her up, picked up her magazines and wallet. "Where you headed to?" She became startled and unsure of what to say. "Ummmm.." She began. "Well I know where you're coming now." He said. "Where?"  
  
br br  
  
They walked through the doors and saw a familiar couch. "Hey guys look who I found!" Ross said excitedly. "Who?" Monica asked, seeing no one behind Ross. "Huh?" he turned around and noticed they raggedy Rachel had run off somewhere." "Shit, she was just here." "WHO?!" They all said at once. "Oh, ha, Rachel." Various things were said like, "OMG", "Where did you find her", "Is she okay", and "So is she screwing someone right now?" "No Joey" Ross responded sternly to Joey's horny comment. He ordered a latte, and sat down on the chair. He told them the story of how he ran into Rachel walking down the street and how he had brought her here to hang out with everyone. Mixed emotions of sadness, happiness and want flowed through Ross's head after thinking about Rachel. He missed being with her so much but he didn't know what to do because he knew she was over him. Seeing this, Monica quickly tried to change the subject. br  
  
br br  
  
"Oh," Moncia began speaking to Ross, "don't forget to stop and pick up a few bottles of wine for dinner tonight. Jason is coming and well we might be having an engagement party!" She smiled and laughed giddily at the thought. Her and Jason were pretty serious and he had hinted at proposing now for a few days, and since today was their first anniversary, she was hoping it would be tonight.  
  
br br  
  
"Okay Mon. I'll stop on my way home, which I have to leave ." he looked at his watch, ". in about umm well right now." Everyone stared at him. "What?" He asked. And they all laughed and he left in a gruff. It was so easy was to piss Ross off that they do it for kicks now. He walked down the street, with his head hung low and walking very slowly towards where he and Rachel had run into each other earlier. He sighed, and then went into the liquor store. He walked up and down the aisles, like he was walking before, looking for Arbor Mist, Monica's favorite wine. He found it and the bottom shelf, and bent down to get it. All of a sudden someone had tripped over him and at least 6 bottles Bacardi Silver had smashed and broken on the ground. The woman got up.  
  
br br  
  
"I'm sorry sir. ROSS? OMG what are you doing here?"  
  
br br  
  
"Rachel?! Can I ask the same, and especially with that much vodka! Are you having a party or something tonight?"  
  
br br  
  
"Well if you call me, a few bottles and some trees a party then yes."  
  
br br  
  
"Rach, what has gotten into you? We haven't seen you for days, and now you're a druggie? What's wrong?"  
  
br br  
  
"You, that's what's wrong. You leave me for her and now I'm left with no one to care about me like you did. No one to hold me, to love me like you did." She slipped. Maybe he didn't notice that she implied she wanted him back.  
  
br br  
  
"Rach, me and Chloe, we're nothing. I haven't called her since that night and I regret doing that every day. I never wanted to lose you. You are the best thing that happened to me, and without you I'm just as miserable. I wish I had never gone to that bar, or judged you for having Mark over. I over reacted and I messed everything up. It's nothing you did it's my stupidity and sometimes I wish I had taken Love 101 instead of some stupid dinosaur class because no matter what, you will go down in history as the most beautiful and caring and sweet woman ever." They began to move closer together at this point almost touching, "I don't ever want to lose you again. And I never will if we are together. Rach, I love you." He leaned in and kissed her softly. She dropped the rest of the bottles and grabbed the back of his neck, and pulled him in so now their bodies were touching. She could feel his heartbeat through his clothes and smiled, she missed that feeling. She began to lean in for a passionate kiss, got no more than a ½ inch away from his lips and just smiled.  
  
br br  
  
"Chloe and I." They both laughed, and leaned in. The kiss reminded them both of their first at the coffee house. It sent chills down their spines and they both let out a sigh of relief knowing they had their comfort back.  
  
br br  
  
"Why have you been avoiding us so much?" Ross asked.  
  
br br  
  
"Because every time I'm around you I want to be with you and I thought that could never happen."  
  
br br  
  
"You'll always be with me."  
  
br br  
  
Ok yea that sucks lol but review it anyway thanksss & tell me if u want me to continue or not. 


	2. Always here for you

Still don't own any of them..  
  
Always Here For You.  
  
Ross and Rachel were cuddling. So cute and sweet on her couch like old times, occasionally kissing. They both had missed each other very much; you could just tell by the way they held each other. It was a picture perfect moment. Something they both wanted. Later that night.. Rachel was sitting alone in her apartment, her eyes bloodshot. She had obviously been drinking. Why she was drinking, she didn't know, it was just like 2nd nature to her, to drink when she was bored. To get over Ross, she had begun drinking, and now she was an alcoholic. What did she do to herself? She got up and picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
br br "Hullo?" br br  
  
"Ross, hey it's me.. um can you come over?"  
  
br br  
  
"Yeah, sure I'll be there in 2 minutes"  
  
br br  
"Kay thanks" and with that she hung up. She took a deep breath and sighed. She knew she had to tell Ross but how? She pondered the thought for a moment but then a knocking interrupted her thoughts. Rachel walked over to the door, took another deep breath and opened it slightly.  
  
br br  
  
"Hey sweetie" Ross's voice made her smile shyly. She blushed and opened the door completely so he could come in. He kissed her briefly, but still she said nothing to him. "Sweetie," he started curiously, "are you okay?"  
  
br br  
  
"If I told you I was you wouldn't believe me."  
  
br br  
"Rach, what's wrong?" she went over to the couch and sat down. She looked down at her feet, and started crying. He came over, sat on the couch next to her and put his arm around her and embraced her in a deep hug. "Sweetie, you can tell me. I love you and no matter what it is, I'll always love you." He kissed her hair, then her forehead. He placed his hands gently on her cheeks and she looked up. The tears glistened in her ice, like diamonds. She placed her hands on his and looked down again.  
  
br br  
  
"No, no you won't." She cried again. Why was it so hard to tell him? They just sat there for what seemed like hours. He got up, went over to the counter to pour them some wine, help to mellow things out. He went to the cupboard where it was usually kept and found 3 empty bottles.  
  
br br  
"Hey Rach, you're all out of wine, there's just 3 empty bottles here."  
  
br br  
"Oh, um.." She began hesitantly  
  
br br  
  
"Wait, these were full when I came over earlier, what the hell happened?" She broke into tears. She had to tell him. "Rach?"  
  
br br  
"Okay, Ross here's the thing." He sat back down next to her, awaiting an explanation. "Well, you, uh, know when we broke up?" He nodded his head, "well I got," she cleared her throat, "well um I .. I.. " She couldn't finish her sentence. She ran into her room and locked the door. Ross quickly followed.  
  
br br  
"Rachel! What's wrong, I'm worried about you! It looks like you haven't eaten in days, your always crying, you have no alcohol left and I saw you buy so much the other day and last night when we you were sleeping I noticed a big scab on your arm. Tell me what happened! You're scaring me." He got all teary eyed. He knew the answer. He didn't want to accept it. His girlfriend, his love, his soul mate, his lobster was suffering from depression. He didn't know what to do, what to say. "Sweetie, I know what's wrong, and I . wanna . help .you . come .. out .. please" He was like begging her, crying in between words kneeling in front of her door, lightly leaning on it. "I know you need me, and I need you." The door opened slightly, and he fell into her room.  
  
br br  
"No you don't. You don't understand."  
  
br br  
  
"Help me understand then, I need you in my life. I'm nothing without you."  
  
br br  
  
"Fine, be nothing because that'll make two of us." She closed her door and he began to cry again because she wouldn't let him into her life. He closed his eyes. He opened them suddenly and sniffed the air. It was a wretched smell that he recognized.  
  
br br  
  
"Rachel, what the hell are you doing in there? Are you smoking?"  
  
br br  
  
"What if I am" she called from her room, almost giddy, obviously on the verge of being high.  
  
br br  
  
"Rachel open up, I don't want you getting stoned without me" She opened the door, with a joint between her fingers. He quickly grabbed it, and put it out. He grabbed a hold of her. "What's wrong, why are you doing this?"  
  
br br  
  
"Ross, when you left me, I was a nobody with nothing. Nothing made me happy. Everything I did reminded me of you. All the good times we had spent together, and the bad. How you made me laugh, how you cheated on me. I was empty, I needed security." Hearing her say she needed security made him pull her in tight to his chest, he knew she needed him. "I stopped going to the coffee house because you were always there. When you weren't, everyone just asked me how I was, if I still loved you, bullshit like that. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted out. I looked back to my high school life, how did I get so happy when I got used all the time? Pot." She was speaking into his shoulder because he had her in such a tight hold. They both had tears in their eyes, but neither crying. She looked up, and continued. "I called Paul Strang, the high school dealer. He hooked me up and I was golden, or at least I thought. I got so stoned one day that I just raided the kitchen for anything and everything that had a little bit of alcohol in it. I became addicted to both. So every morning, every night, every second I thought of you, I would get high, get drunk and then cut my wrist, watching the blood spurt everywhere. The blood that made me, me." It was obvious they were both crying at this point. Tears were flowing down both of their faces. Her face was all scrunched up, trying to hold them back. She went to finish but Ross shushed her.  
  
br br  
  
"No matter who you are, or what you do, I'll always love you and be here for you." He smiled at her, and a small sheepish smile spread across her face. She knew he was the one to keep her going, to keep her alive.  
br br  
  
The next morning.. Ross and Rachel are laying bed, enjoying each other's company. Ross's eyes blink and then open, shift over to the clock and burst open in shock.  
  
br br  
  
"Holy Shit! It's 9:30 already? My boss is gonna kill me!" He put his pants back on grabbed his shirt started to run out the door, but looked back at Rachel. She was so peaceful lying there. Just by looking at her you couldn't tell she was troubled. We hurried back over to her, kissed her gently and sped off to work.  
  
br br  
  
Brrrrrrrrringgggg Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrringgg. The phone was going off, Rachel was still sound asleep. "Hey, it's Rachel I can't come to the phone right now but leave me a message 'kay!" Silence. Rachel awoke, startled by the phone. She looked over at the clock. 12 noon. She heard a beeping behind her. A "1" was flashing on her answering machine. She clicked play, and heard nothing. "Weird" She said as she rubbed her eyes and stretched a little. She put on a pair of Ross's boxers, and a shirt he had left at her apartment. She went out into the living room.  
  
br br  
  
"Ross?" She looked around for him and found no trace, not even a note saying he was gone. Used. That was the thought that ran through her head. He just wanted sex from her. How could she be so stupid? He never wanted to be with her. All of this was untrue, but Rachel chose to make it seem true as for an excuse to light up. And that she did.  
  
br br  
  
She smoked a hell of a lot this time, a few grams. She was completely stoned; she didn't know what she was doing at that point. She had put a pot on her head and marched around the apartment in her underwear, basically mooning the neighbors like ugly naked guy had done. She ran into the wall a few times and fell over. She got back up and continued marching. She started singing. "SMELLAAY CAAAT SMEEEEEELLLLLLAYYY CAAAAAAAT WHAAT ARE THE. THE.. oh! THEEEEEEEEEY FEEEEDINGGGGGG YOUUUUU." Rachel started jumping too, shaking the small trinkets all over the room. Boom. Boom. Boom. Silence. No more singing, or marching or jumping. Just silence.  
  
br br  
  
A few hours later the door opened. "Hey Rach it's ... OMG!" Ross stood there, as white as a ghost, in shock. He didn't move or make a sound. He just stood there.  
  
brbr  
  
What do u guys think? N thanks for the reviews on chap1 :) 


	3. Always and forever

Sorry i havent updated in a while cuz my comps been down n shit newaay..  
  
Don't own any of them..  
  
Always And Forever  
A few hours later the door opened. "Hey Rach it's ... OMG!" Ross stood there, as white as a ghost, in shock. He didn't move or make a sound. He just stood there.  
  
Rachel's eyes blinked a few times and then she looked up at the ceiling. She panicked. She knew it wasnt her ceiling , or Ross'. Where was she. She turned over, and saw an IV bag she followed the tube and saw it in her arm. Her screams were heard by Ross in the waiting room, 3 floors below her. How had she gotten there? What happened to her?  
  
The door burst open, and Ross came in.  
  
"Ross," she began hesitantly, afraid to hear the answer, "why am I here of ALL places?"  
  
"When I came to visit you last night you were passed out on the floor and well I didn't know what to do after I tried to wake you so I called an ambulance." Ross answered  
  
"What did the doctor say?"  
  
"Well, for one, he said you've been doing a hell of a lot of pot lately and drinking a lot." Ross started to shiver, he didn't want to finish. "And, well..."  
  
"What?" Rachel asked curiously  
  
"He um well he said it was bad for your baby." Ross looked at the floor just waiting for her reaction to that.  
  
"WHAT BABY?" The people in the waiting room could probably hear her, just like before. Maybe even a few dead & unconscious people.  
  
"Ummm..." He didn't know what to say. "Well he said that your about 7 weeks pregnant. You didn't know?"  
  
"Does it sound like I knew?" She began to get short with him. The love of her life was telling her all this bad news all at once, and not trying to comfort her at all. Maybe he wasn't worth her time. She didn't know. She looked down at her belly like she was expecting it to be big. She began to cry, and at that point Ross went over to her and hugged her. He kissed her forehead, stroked her hair and cried with her. "Ross?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We've only been back together for 5 weeks, and we broke up 3 months ago."  
  
His heart dropped. He had totally forgotten about their history and how they had broken up for a few months. He wasn't the father of her baby, he knew it. He cried and held her tighter. They both knew it, but neither of them wanted to face the truth. The just sat there on the side of her bead hugging each other, and crying in each other's arms.  
  
The next few days were hectic. Rachel was asked to stay in the hospital due to her frail condition. They didn't want her out on one of her "partying" sprees. Even though she knew it was bad for her baby, the doctors wanted her to go to a treatment center to help her quit. Ross supported her choice not to go, even though he wanted her to go. He knew Rachel was strong, but she had always needed help getting through difficult times. She arrived home within a week of entering the hospital. When she walked through her apartment door, she noticed a banner hanging.  
  
"WELCOME BACK!" Monica, Phoebe, Chandler and Joey shouted in unison. They all went over gave her a hug, Monica went first and when she did, she whispered "I'm always here for you and your baby, I'll be right by your side whenever you need me". "Thank you" Rachel answered appreciatively. They separated and just smiled at each other. Rachel's smile quickly turned to a frown.  
  
"Honey, what' wrong?" Monica asked expecting a bad answer. She went over and began to comfort her even before she answered. Rachel broke into tears.  
  
"Guys," Ross began in his "I'm the boss" kinda way, "I think Rachel needs some time to rest, she has a lot on her plate right now." With that, everyone left, waving and saying goodbye to both Ross and Rachel. Rachel had gone over to the couch and was sitting there, Ross was facing the door. He turned around. She looked up. Their eyes met and glistened from the tears they had shed from the past week.  
  
"Rach, we can't keep crying like this. There's nothing we can do, it's not my baby and quite frankly it doesn't matter whose it is because it'll be our child no matter what." Ross started but he was interrupted by Rachel.  
  
" 'Our' child?" Rachel asked curiously.  
  
"Well um.. I've been thinking about this ever since we got back together, well ever since we started going out the first time. I want to spend my life with you and only you. You are my life, you are everything I am and more. You complete me. And no matter what happens in the future to either of us, I want to know that we will be at each other's side through it all. To support and comfort each other through the hardest times. You have always been the woman of my dreams and now that we have been together, I want to be the man of your dreams. We both know we can't live without each other, it's just too hard. I know my life will never be the same without you. And that's why, Rachel, my love, I want to ask you to be my wife." He pulled out a little black box and opened it. The diamond lit up the room. It sparkled so much. Rachel loved it, she giggled giddily, the first time in weeks. Ross went around to the front of the couch and stood in front of where she was sitting. He got down on one knee.  
  
"Everything and more, that is what you mean to me. Life without is never a glee. I want us to be together forever. Because I could not live without you, ever. Rachel Green, I know this has been one of the hardest times of your life but I know we can work together and get through it all. Everything will be better, no matter the outcome I will always love you and respect you as a woman, and a very beautiful woman at that. I love you, always and forever. Rachel, will you marry me?  
  
She smiled her eyes had lit up. She had awaited this day for months. Her smile had now grown from happy to ear-to-ear happy. She fell into his arms saying nothing.  
  
"Rach?" he asked wondering why she had gone from excited to blank. He looked at her. She was pale. We touched her face softly. She was cold and clammy. "OMG"  
  
haha.. Sorry i keep having bad stuff happen to Rachel, but trust me it'll get better aiiight.. Newayyyyy tell me what u think cuz i wrote this one really quick.. Thanksss :) 


	4. All i want

Don't own any of them..  
  
All I Want  
  
Ross sat in the waiting room of the hospital Rachel was at just the day before. How could he be here so soon again. Monica sat on one side of him, comforting him. Chandler was on the other side. Phoebe and Joey had gone down to the gift shop to get some flowers for Rachel.  
  
"Mr. Geller? I'm Dr. Spedman, Rachel's doctor."  
  
Ross looked up and saw a man in a white coat. "How is she?"  
  
"Come with me." Ross followed him down a long corridor. He abruptly stopped and faced Ross. "There were some complications and.." Tears began to roll down Ross' face. His Rachel was gone he thought. How could he live. "..the baby was lost."  
  
"Is Rachel OK?" He asked hoping that she was still well.  
  
"It may take a while, but she will be fine." Ross sighed in relief. His sweaty hands gestured towards the doctor about entering the room. "Go ahead, but be quiet and don't mention the miscarriage, she may be unstable."  
  
"Rachel.."  
  
"Ross". She said, quietly like she was barely able to speak. Ross went over to her and hugged her. He kissed her forehead and then looked into her eyes. They glossy, obvious she had been crying. "Ross, it's all my fault."  
  
"Shhh, it's nobody's fault. Everything will be alright." He hugged her tighter and kissed her softly. He pulled up a chair next to her bed and leaned towards her. She had drifted off to sleep. She looked so peaceful like that. Like an angel. He wished that she could be his angel forever. As he leaned forward more to put his head on her chest, something fell out of his pocket. The ring. He opened the box, and looked at the ring for a moment and then looked back at Rachel. He smiled and took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. "I hope this is what you want." He kissed her again and left the room.  
  
Rachel smiled. "You're all I ever wanted" she said quietly to herself and closed her eyes again.  
  
The next day Rachel was allowed to go home, this time Ross called everyone and told them not to come over and surprise Rachel. They entered her apartment, Ross almost carrying her. She was too weak to stand up.  
  
"Rachel, you are so brave. I always knew you had a lot of inner strength but wow you really impressed me yesterday." He kissed her hair.  
  
"I love you, Ross."  
  
"I love yo, too."  
  
"Ross?" He turned to face her. She smiled and came closer to him, almost touching his lips. "I love the ring too."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her softly still knowing how weak she was. They walked over to the couch and Ross helped her lay down. "Do you need anything?"  
  
"Can you get me some tea?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be right back." With that he left and walked down to Central Perk. He ordered a latte for himself and Rachel's tea. He went to walk back to her apartment when he passed a vendor on the street. He stopped and looked at the selection and just smiled. "Hi, how much for...."  
  
Ross came back to Rachel's apartment about 30 min. after he left. He set his keys down on the counter and could not see Rachel's head over the couch like he had left her. He walked over and noticed she had fallen asleep again. He set his gift down on the coffee table, along with their drinks. His picked up an afghan hanging over the ouch and covered her up. He kissed her forehead and walked over to the kitchen, bringing the 3 items. He wrote something down on a piece of paper, leaving her drink and gift and then left. A few hours later Rachel was awoken by bitter yelling outside her door. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and sighed. She listened closely for a moment.  
  
"Well what was I supposed to do? Abandon her because it wasn't my child?" Rachel could recognize his voice from a room full of people. And to be talking about her baby made her cry. She pat her stomach like there was something there, but that just made her cry harder. "I love her with all my heart and I don't care whose it was alright. We are meant to be together." Pause. "No, I don't care what you think. Oh shut the f*ck up." With that Ross stormed in through the doorway and noticed Rachel crying. "Sweetie, don't cry."  
  
"Who were you talking to?" She asked between sobs.  
  
"Oh just my parents, they didn't know we broke up and that you got pregnant." Pregnant. She cried even more. "Oh no, come here come here." He pulled her into a hug. She put her head on his chest and he rocked her like a baby to calm her down. "Everything will be alright. You are the only thing I need in my life right now. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Did you get your tea?"  
  
"No.. You just woke me up." Ross felt guilty. He sheepishly said sorry and went over to the kitchen to get her gift and a new cup of tea since her's was a few hours old.  
  
"Here sweet heart." He handed her the tea and a bouquet of lilies. She smelled them and smiled, he always knew how to make her happy. She asked him to put them in a vase and he did. She took a few sips of tea and sat back into the couch and sighed. Ross was more important to her than a baby, who wasn't even his. She looked down at her ring and her smile grew even bigger. She had him, and his baby will be coming soon hopefully. Then she'll have everything she ever wanted.  
  
Haha aiight-these be getin pretty bad lol.. Neway review & stuff tell me if u wanna continue lol 


	5. All the drama

None of them are mine.  
  
All The Drama (Chap. 5)  
  
The next morning, Rachel awoke with a pounding blistering headache. She rolled over, looked at the clock, "8:30am" then looked past it and saw a single rose sitting on her night stand. Attached to it was a note. She leaned over, picked p the note and read it. "143@7P, be ready my love." It brought a smile to her face at first, but then it quickly vanished and she began to cry. Ross didn't understand the pain she was suffering through, he just thought if he proposed, everything would be ok. But he was wrong. Wow, Ross was wrong, this is a first. She chuckled to herself and then sighed. She laid back down and pulled the covers over her head. She fell back asleep with the thought of telling Ross awful news. Hasn't this happened already?  
  
Knock Knock. "RACH! I know you're here, answer the door!" Knock. Rachel stirred in her bed, she looked at the clock "7:10". She got up quickly, put sweats on and a t-shirt, she pulled her long dirty blonde hair back into a low pony tail as she walked out and answered the door.  
  
"Hi," she choked, "R-r-r-ross". He leaned in and kissed her cheek and handed her another rose.  
  
"Rach, you were supposed to be ready 10 minutes ago, and it still doesn't look like you are."  
  
"Yea, I'm sorry, I must have slept all day."  
  
"Oh, well we have reservations for 7:30 at 4 seasons for drinks, so we can still make it if you want to go."  
  
"I'm not in the mood to go out, sorry Ross"  
  
He interpreted this in a sexual way. "So you, uh, wanna stay in" He said as he loosened his tie.  
  
Rachel catching his signs said back, "Yea, but to talk, not have sex."  
  
"Oh, well that's what I WAS thinking about doing, not sex haha." He said it to cover up his mistake which Rachel just laughed at. Calming down, Ross asked curiously, "So, uh what did you want to uh talk about?"  
  
"Us" Ross's face lit up, he loved it when Rachel always wanted to talk about how great their relationship was. Maybe she wanted to ask him to move in with her. Maybe she was pregnant. He was ecstatic before she even said anything, but little did he know he wouldn't be this happy in a few minutes.  
  
"Well, um" She began. Her voice was shaky and he knew at that point it wasn't anything good. His smile quickly faded. She was looking down and didn't see. "You know I've been going through a lot these past couple weeks, and I greatly appreciate it, but" Both of their eyes filled with tears and she continued slowly, "but, I don't think us getting back together," she looked down and saw the ring, "or getting married is gonna solve anything. And I think, if maybe we just have some time apart, everything will get better and then we'll make a decision."  
  
"But, you said I was the only thing you ever wanted. And you've been saying that for like the past 3 weeks. What the hell is this now? Just because you have a fuckin' miscarriage you don't wanna be with me? What the fuck is wrong with you? It's called getting over it and getting on with your damn life. You didn't even know who the fuckin' father was, so why do you care so much?" Ross was enraged. He quickly shot back at her, not realizing what he was saying. Rachel broke in tears. She was irate now too. How dare he say things like that to her.  
  
"Well you wanna know something? It WAS your damn baby. We had a lil "bonus night" romp in the sack. And you being "Mr. Unprepared" didn't use a condom and now look what misery YOU caused me. I didn't sleep with anyone after we broke up and I didn't wanna say it was your baby because you would get all over me and I don't want that. I wanna learn how to live on my own. I wanna prove to myself I can live with out, but obviously, you can't do the same."  
  
"When in hell did we have sex?"  
  
"The night we went out to celebrate Monica's new job, we got wasted and well yea, thanks hunny"  
  
He vaguely remembered that night, for obvious reasons, but he now realized that he was the one causing Rachel pain and all he was doing right now was adding to it. "I'm sorry Rach, I'm uh gonna go cool down I guess, uh I'll see you tommorrow."  
  
He left in silence, an evil smile rose on her face. She always loved toying with his head. She laughed and went into the bathroom. While she was in there, Ross slipped back into the room and left a note. He quickly exited and so did she. She saw the note on the table. "Rach, I'm sorry for everything, and I want to show you I can live without you so I think I'm going to uh go away for a few days. See you when I get back. Love, Ross"  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed a number. After a few seconds a young woman picked up. "Monica?"  
  
"OMG! RACH! How are you?"  
  
"Not too good. I did that lil psych out trick on your brother and he took it seriouslly"  
  
"Oh, no, Rach, your everything he ever wanted and you pushed him away just to get him back? Omg please tell me your playing that with me?"  
  
"I'm not.. Mon, what should i do?"  
  
"Where did he sy he was going?"  
  
"Um excuse me?"  
  
"Well when girls do that to him he always goes away somewhere that means a lot to him. Someplace that reminds him of his life before you moved to NYC with us."  
  
"Carol and Susan's. OMG thank you so much Mon! I love you!"  
  
"Love you too, call me soon, we have so much to talk about but right now go get Ross before it's too late."  
  
Rachel hung up the phone. Picked up her keys, and left her apartment. Shortly after she arrived at another apartment. She knocked on the door and two paramedics quickly exited with a stretcher. On the stretcher was a body covered in a sheet. "OMG" She ran into the apartment to find Carol and Susan crying. She looked around the room and in the corner was Ross. He stood in shock. There were no tears, no facial expressions. He just stood there.  
  
ok i know ur all sayin i rush things too much so i tried a dif. Approach this time.. Please reviw I'd appreciate it  
  
remember-3rd season came out this week on dvd.. So go buy it ;) 


End file.
